Love, Tenchi Part 1
by Chi4
Summary: This is a seiries when Tenchi falls in love with all the different girls! Please read and review!


**The household of the Masaki's was as busy as ever.  Sasami was in the kitchen, cooking lunch.  Ayeka and Mihoshi were in the living room, fighting over who gets the purple obi. And as usual, Ryoko was trying to get Tenchi to go on a date with her.  **

**" Please, please, please, PLEASE!" begged Ryoko. " I wanna go on a date wid you!"**

**" Ryoko…" sighed Tenchi.**

**" Can I persuade you?" giggled Ryoko as she started to unbutton her kimono.**

**" EEEK! No Ryoko!" shouted Tenchi as he scrambled to hide under the bed.**

**Ayeka came bursting into the room just in time to save poor Tenchi.  **

**" Ryoko!" the Jurian Princess sputtered. " How dare you invade Tenchi's… oh, never mind." Ayeka said as she realized that Ryoko was already under the bed with Tenchi, not listening to a word she was saying.  As Ayeka stomped out of the room, Ryoko was busy under the bed with Tenchi.**

**"Tenchi, honey, what are you looking for?" she asked quietly, as she slowly slipped off her kimono.  **

**" A way to escape." Tenchi replied, trying to avoid glancing at Ryoko.**

**" But…" cried Ryoko.  **

**Then Tenchi realized that Ryoko hadn't been her usual I-am-gonna-do-whatever-it-takes-to-make-Tenchi-notice-me mood. She was quiet, and demure. Sorta.  Except for the part that she was underneath the bed with him, taking her clothes off.**

**" Er… Ryoko?" Tenchi asked quietly, looking directly at her face. **

**" Yes?" came the reply.**

**" I…oh, never mind." Tenchi sputtered.**

**Tenchi quietly shuffled out from beneath the bed, and hurried away, thinking his thoughts.  He realized he would have to talk to someone about this.  Images of amber-yellow eyes floated through his mind.  Who should he talk to? Sasami? No, she was too young.  Ayeka? No, she would go berserk.  Mihoshi? No, she was to ditzy.  Grandpa? No, he would… well… you know.  Father? No, he always was invading in Tenchi's personal life.  He would be no help.  Washu? Well…Yeah! He would talk to Washu!  **

**As Tenchi ran down to the lab, he kept on seeing those images of amber-yellow cat eyes.  He opened the door and walked carefully down the stairs.  He saw Washu in the center of the room, looking at a large display of screens, numbers and letters.  **

**" Er… Washu? Can I talk to you for a moment?" stammered Tenchi as he sat down in one of the many red lounge-like chairs that scattered the room.  **

**" I already know." Came the mad scientists reply.**

**" Er… already know what?" Tenchi sputtered in utter disbelief.**

**" God! Darn it, Tenchi you know what I know! You are in love with Ryoko! I can read your mind, you know! I am a mad scientist! Bwahahahahaha!"**

**Tenchi realized this and ran upstairs to the bedroom where he had last seen Ryoko.  And there she was, sitting on the bed with her kimono ruffled as she hurriedly scrambled to put it on.**

**" Yes, what is it Tenchi, dear?" whispered Ryoko in a seductive voice.**

**" Er… Ryoko… I think… oh, I think I am falling in love with you."**

**Ryoko just sat there on the bed, a smile on her face.  She thought of how she had always wanted to love Tenchi, and receive love in return.  Oh, this was the day she had been dreaming of all of her long life.  And now, she could brag at Ayeka for a good reason! This was perfect!**

**" Er… are you happy?" questioned Tenchi.**

**"Positively!" answered Ryoko as she lunged herself longingly into Tenchi's waiting arms.  He enclosed her and brought her closer to him, as close as possible.  Their lips met, and for the first time, Ryoko was a truly, truly happy space pirate.**

**Ryoko and Tenchi walked down the stairs hand in hand, a happy look crossing both of their faces.  The surprised faces of Sasami, Mihoshi, and Ayeka greeted them.  **

**" Why, lord Tenchi! Did Ryoko give you a love potion or something!!!!!" Ayeka sputtered.**

**" No. We are in love." Was Tenchi's reply.  Then Tenchi encircled Ryoko in a longing embrace, and their lips met yet again.  **

**Authors Note: Aw!!! Ain't that just sappy!  I am creating a series of this, when Tenchi falls in love with all the different girls of the Masaki household, including the old hag who owns the hot springs in Okoyama.  This is the first thing I have completed for fun fun fun! On fanfiction!  I am so HAPPY!  Well, check back often for the rest of the series!                                                   **


End file.
